Shocking
by LambchopMagee
Summary: This story is from my old account, "beccafreakingstrobl." I'm transferring the stories from that account to this account so I can continue them. Toad/OC
1. She's Leaving Home

Toad/OC.

Breaking promises can rip people up more than one realizes.

\\\

**First real story. (: hopefully there will be many parts. but you gotta give me time. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**DISCLAIMER!; X-men is not mine, even if i wish it was.**

\\\

When I was a kid, I thought pinky swears were the one contract that couldn't be broken.

Boy was I wrong.

I should probably tell you my name.

Dresden.

Just Dresden; no last name, no middle name, no "code name".

I live up in New Jersey, but I was born in England and spent my childhood years there. I had this friend. He was the only friend I had at the time and the only friend I wanted. His name was Mortimer Toynbee. He was a different kind of boy. The color of his skin and the difference between his eyes and everyone else's was a straight give-away. He was a mutant, and I could care less. He was kind to me, and I was kind in return.

We spent every moment we could together in that old orphanage. Times were beginning to change. Nothing was easy. Well nothing really was in the first place, but when I found out I was a mutant too, hell broke loose for me and Morty, worse than ever.

"Freak!"

A word we heard everyday.

It's not our fault; we didn't choose to be born with this mutant gene. I find it kind of cool actually, being able to shock people without having to walk around a carpet scrubbing my feet on the floor. You see, I have the power of electricity. I also have this sort of power that makes me... a zombie in a way. I can't die. If my limbs are amputated for long enough, they grow back. I don't know why. But I was blessed with more than one gift. And I find it radical.

Mort on the other hand, he hates his mutation. 20 foot long tongue, able to spit slime, eyes that only I find amazing I guess, and green skin. Also the fact that he can jump super high and climb ceilings and walls. I will never take a shower without checking the whole room first, including the vents. Damn pervert.

I still love him to death.

But not in that way. At least, I don't think I love him that way...

Anyways, I get called a freak because of my insanely yellow right eye and creepy bright light blue left eye. And my hair kind of turned blue. Well, it's still got some black, but mostly blue streaks everywhere. Plus I'm deathly pale. Some woman on the street thought I was dying, tried to take me to the hospital. Until she saw my eyes.

Humans.

They don't give a damn.

Once they know you're a mutant, you're trash.

Worthless trash.

Well, getting back to the pinky swearing.

He promised he'd always be there. Well, he lied. We had run away from the orphanage, and began living in an abandoned apartment building. I came back one day from trying to jack us some food, and I found a note on the ground that said one word.

_Sorry._

I shattered.

I was all alone; no one in their right minds would help a mutant, especially a "street rat" mutant.

He left me for dead, even if he didn't realize it.

But I soon found out I couldn't die.

One day I was at the train station. It was a busy day, busier than usual. I was in my usual attire; ripped up black skinny jeans, yellow tights, a black hoodie twice my hoodie-size, a black beanie with a lightning bolt coming from a cloud sewn into it (courtesy of me), black fingerless gloves, plain black baby tee, and a pair of worn out chuck taylor's.

Yep, that's me.

Anyways, busy busy busy day. I got shoved. Onto the train tracks. Oncoming train approaching.

**Smash.**

Woke up ten minutes later getting blinded by camera flashes. My left arm was about 3 feet away, and my leg was twisted in a way I didn't think possible. But it didn't hurt. Nothing did. I didn't even feel the collision. So I grabbed my arm and walked to my abandoned apartment.

I had to get out of England, and soon. I would be hunted down and tested on by these…people.

Took me ages to find the dock. I hijacked a boat and got my ass out of Europe the next day, body parts intact and functioning properly.


	2. America The Beautiful

America.

What a place.

There was no order. At least not where I ended up.

I guess I came to live in what Americans call "the hood". I don't understand why they call it "the hood". Maybe from the word "neighborhood"?

I may never understand the American culture.

All I had to do was refrain from being shot, and if I did, I'd have to act dead. It's not like I'm actually going to die, my mutation keeps that from happening. I just have to keep the act up until I hear sirens or until the thugs go away long enough for me to walk home.

Home isn't very "homey".

Worse than the abandoned apartment building I once called home.

You could call it a trash shack. But it's all I could do, with no money and being a mutant.

It was easier to get by with my different hair color here in "the hood." I just wore sunglasses all the time so no one would see my eyes.

I don't feel like getting shot anymore, it's rather annoying.

I think everyone is getting suspicious of me though, I'm going to have to migrate. My "suicidal tendencies" of walking into the busy streets of New York City without looking and _accidentally_ falling into the subway isn't helping at all. I'm surprised no one has called the local news stations or anything warning of a zombie invasion. Maybe I should pretend to eat a brain, that'll give them a right scare. Then I'd definitely have to go into major hiding.

Bad idea.

Scratch that. Maybe I should find some paint or something, at least make an attempt to fix my trash shack up a tad.

I still haven't found any other mutants, and it's been at least a month or two. I'm thinking about going for a long walk through the city, maybe get a new pair of sunglasses. Mine cracked.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!"

_What the bloody hell was that? Oh look, an alley. Time to put on the Bat suit and save the day._

"'Ello? I heard a scream. Am I in the right alleyway?"

**BAM!**

"Mate, that was probably the worst decision of your life, minus the attempt to rape this poor girl 'ere."

That man looked confused. 'Why wasn't she on the ground bleeding?' is probably what he's thinking. Or that I'm a copper with a bullet-proof vest on.

"Hey, back away, just get away or I'll shoot her."

"Well, you've already shot me. But I'm goin' to 'ave to warn you, mate. Shoot her, I'll shove that gun so far up your arse you'll be coughing up those bullets."

**BAM!**

"Now why would you shoot me twice? That's the dumbest thing you could do."

"What the fuck? You should be dead! I… I shot you in the head!" He's past terrified, I think he wet 'is pants.

"Yeah, and it's gonna bloody scar for about a week now, thanks a lot, dick."

I don't think I've ever seen a grown man run that fast in all my days. I've also never saved anyone before. It's actually a nice feeling, a great confidence booster.

_Oh shit, the girl passed out. Maybe I should notify the authorities somehow, at least call. I don't think they'd appreciate a woman with a bullet in their head coming in to notify of a girl that almost got raped._

Well that was my first ever good deed.


	3. Abduction

I hate phone calls. I never know what to say.

Last week I decided to earn money somehow.

Some days, I pretend to be a war veteran that's been reduced to a hobo and just hold out a rusty cup, waiting for people to be sympathetic and drop a few coins in it. Other days, I wash dishes at bars, mostly mutant bars that I have found. There are so many different mutants out there. The ones that are the most intriguing are the ones that don't look human.

Maybe it's Morty's fault.

I blame him.

I wonder where the bugger is now. I sort of… miss him.

Anyways, I also work at the gun shop, in the back. Where no one can see me. The owner doesn't mind that I'm a mutant, he's one of those 'nice' humans. He also feeds me, which I didn't expect one bit. He's quite a good cook. His name is Lenny. Lenny the gun seller guy.

I work there full time now. The days are going by fast, it's been a year now. I actually survived a full year in America.

You could only imagine my excitement.

There was none by the way.

_Well, my shift is over, time to go home._

I never got home that night. The farthest I got was the intersection. Then I felt a prick in my neck, and my world went black.

Oh goody, this'll be fun.

\\\

**Sorry, this one was a tad short. I ran out of inspiration. But, two chapters in one day? Phew. That took brain power for a gal like me.**

**I'll update tomorrow if possible.**

**Reviews are amazing, send me them. (:**

**You guys that have reviewed, I love you. :D**

**Didn't think I was that good at writing. LOL. **


	4. Institutionalized

I'm sort of just making up these chapters as I go along, there's no known plot.

I don't do good if I plan stuff.

So anyways, here we go, chapter four!

All X-men characters belong to Marvel.  
>Dresden and Lenny the gun seller guy are mine.<p>

\\\

_Ugh, my head. Where the bloody hell am I?_

Smells like chemicals, and hospital sheets.

_Wait, HOSPITAL SHEETS? I'M IN THE BLOODY ASYLUM! They've found me!_ I tried opening my eyes, but it feels like thirty pound weights are holding my eyelids shut.

_Is my mouth sewn shut? Oh, you've got to be bloody kidding me. That's gonna smart in the morning. Actually, it hurts pretty bad now. Is that formaldehyde I smell? Shit, they're gonna clean me with yucky chemicals. Peachy. Just fucking peachy. Where the hell is Lenny when I need him?_

You could say I was starting to panic. It hurt to breathe, to smell, to attempt to open my eyes, to move, everything hurt. And that horrid stench, I think I puked a little in my mouth. Eww.

"Is she awake yet, Doctor?"

_Whose voice is that? Where'd that come from? Why do I smell cheap cologne?_

"She's been twitching about for the past 5 minutes, I do believe she is awake, sir."

"Oh good, very good."

_Who the hell was that second voice? Agh, the lights are brighter, I can see it, ow ow ow ow ow. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!_

"Prepare number 13 for electroshock therapy."

_Electroshock? I know what that is. Oh god, this is going to hurt more than that stupid semi that ran me over last Thursday. _

"Number 13, can you hear me? If you can, wiggle your toes."

_I'm not wiggling my toes for you, you bas- _"OW! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Ah, I see that got your attention. And you ripped the seams to your mouth, too. Shame, you were more beautiful when you were quiet."

_What the hell is this guy's problem? _"Why the hell did you just break my toes? That will take ages to heal, asshole."

The lights were too bright, can't make out any of the features of his face. He smells like a dumbass, though. The bones in my toes were reconnecting, thankfully. Maybe I'll just kick him…

… _Why can't I move? Dear god, how many bloody restraints did they need? My whole body is strapped to this stupid table._

"Number 13, do you know why you're here?"

"I don't know, enlighten me." _Stupid blighter… _

"You're here because you're unique. You have more than one gift. We are going to perform Electroshock therapy because of your ability to control and create lightning and electricity. You're our experiment now. And because you can't die, we can keep on experimenting all we want."

"…Asshole."

"I see you have quite the temper, 13."

"It's Dresden, now who the fuck are you?"

"My name is Jason. Jason Stryker."

\\\

You may be thinking, "JASON STRYKER? THE FUCKER IN THE WHEELCHAIR?"

Bahaha, you shall see.

Reviews are love.


	5. Illusions or nightmares?

I haven't updated this in about two years, honestly. Bahahaha.

Forgive me for the slowness.

I've been working on my Azazel story, I've really been taken by his character. But I kind of need a break from it. Figured I should work on this one. (:

I hope this isn't too confusing, I do tend to make mistakes and not explain things.

LET ME KNOW IF YOU FIND SOMETHING ALL SCREWY. :D

**Disclaimer: I only own Dresden.**

\\\

I thought I was stuck in this scary ass asylum, to be used as an experiment, but I woke up. It was just a dream. "Where am I?" I spoke, my eyes still shut. I was in a room, but I don't know where, or who was there with me,

"You're home, sweetheart, welcome back."

I opened my eyes quickly, which I soon regretted. I wasn't in a room; I was outside, the sun blinding me slightly. The grass blowing in the soft breeze, the ocean's waves nearby splashing about, and I could hear birds. I looked around, searching for the voice that had spoken.

"Who are you? And better yet, where are you?"

"Over here, sweety. Oh you've grown up so fast. Look at her, darling."

"I see her. Why don't you come over here, pudding?"

My eyes rested on two people, a man and a woman I was trying to recognize. Then it clicked.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Yes, dear, now come to us. Come to us, sweety, we'd like to show you something."

_This smells fishy. My parents abandoned me…_

I shook my head and started to back away, and my father's face started to morph into what I thought was a demon. "Get over here, NOW!" he roared.

At that, I turned and ran as fast as I could. It started to storm, and lightning started to strike all around me. _This can't be real, this can't be real, THIS CAN'T BE REAL!_

I ran inside a cave on the sea shore and huddled into a ball. "This can't be real, this can't be real, can't be, just can't be, this is fucked up, I can't actually be here, what is this place? Can't be real, just can't be real…" I began to rock back and forth in the fetal position, and lightning was striking right outside the doorway. I stopped and stared at it. Lightning shouldn't be doing that. I stood up and walked towards it. Every time it struck, I could hear my name being said. "Wot the fuck?" I whispered, and reached out. Lightning struck right on my hand, and I was taken somewhere completely different.

I was lying on my back, tied down to some sort of bed that was standing up. When I opened my eyes, I looked around. My hands were tied at separate ends of the contraption, my feet dangling downwards, and my stomach strapped to the middle. I was lying in the shape of a cross. And my mouth was sewn shut again. I wasn't dreaming before, I was dreaming right then. But who is Jason Stryker? Why am I being experimented on?

I studied the room and the bed I was lying against and noticed there were all sorts of cords attached to me, extending to the windows at the far front of the room, where they trailed out into something I couldn't see.

I heard a click, and someone murmur outside the room, and then electricity shot through me. I screamed as well as I could through my stitches and shook uncontrollably. The shocking stopped, and my head drooped, my eyes shut tightly. I could feel blood drip out of my mouth. Then I heard birds again. I lifted my head and looked up at the ceiling.

The ceiling was no longer a ceiling, but the sky, and I was lying on grass. I sat up and looked around confused, my hand shooting to my lips. My stitches were gone.

I stood up and screamed, "WOT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME?"

\\\

"What is going on? Why does she keep waking up?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Maybe Jason can't keep a hold on her mind?"

Col. William Stryker looked at the soldier and glared. "Open the doors."

"Yes, sir."

Stryker walked into the room, where Dresden's body was now lying limp on the cross-shaped machine. Jason Stryker was sitting in front of her in his wheelchair, his green eye and blue eye focused intently on Dresden's mind. Col. Stryker bent down and whispered in Jason's ear, "I need you to create an illusion so powerful, that you won't have to be in here to keep it going. I have another job for you." Jason's eyes flicked up to look at him, and Col. Stryker patted his shoulder, stood up straight, and looked at the mutant sprawled out before him. He shook his head and walked out of the room.

"I want a soldier in this control room at all times to make sure she's creating power. We need her electricity to help power Cerebro."

"Yes, sir."

\\\

Yeah it's a little short, and a little confusing, but I'm sure the next chapter will help out.

Basically, we're into the middle of X2, after the mansion was attacked, and after Prof. X and Scott were captured. Dresden is being used as a battery of sorts to help Cerebro get powered up. Since it's not the real thing, it needs a little assistance. Jason is creating illusions in her head to scare her to get her to create more power. Fear is a powerful thing.

Reviews if you please? (:


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

FOR ALL READERS

This is just a note to let everyone know I'm still alive and kicking, just taking a long break from writing fan fics. This is going to be posted on all of my current fan fics.

Anyways, thank you for the reviews and for reading my fan fics, I greatly appreciate it.

I will be writing on more topics now. I'm also going to rethink past ones. I'm not very happy with most of 'em.

I'm pretty much waiting for graduation, so after June and after I'm moved in at the new location, I shall be writing more often and with better…stuff.

Much love,

Becca.


End file.
